


Does He Love Me?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When Ginny tells Harry that she loves him some extream consequences follow.





	Does He Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta mench for all her hard work and suggestions. Sequel to We'll Always Have Each Other.  


* * *

**Does He Love Me**

**By: Ginfan  
**

Ginny couldn't decide what to wear. Pulling another outfit out of her wardrobe she held it up in front of her, looked in the mirror and proceeded to throw it onto the steadily growing pile on the floor.   


As she turned to pull out another outfit, she ran into the edge of the wardrobe door cracking her forehead sharply against it.   


"Ouch!! Oh, that bloody well hurts," she said as she rubbed the rapidly growing bump on her forehead.   


Stumbling over to her bed she fell onto it and closed her eyes. She continued to rub her head as she lay there waiting for the stars she was seeing to clear _. That's it,_ she thought, _I'm not going to worry about what to wear. If Harry doesn't fancy me already then what I'm wearing isn't going to make any difference._   


As she laid there, her mind wandered back to waking up with Hermione's soft warm body snuggled up against her. A smile broke out as she remembered the incredible night they'd spent making love and the promise they'd made. That no matter what happened today they would still have each other.   


Today was the day that Ginny and Hermione were going to find out how Harry and Ron really felt about them.   


Last night Hermione had come to Ginny's room to ask for help in finding out if Ron really loved her or not. Ginny had confessed that maybe she wasn't the best person to ask as she had her own problems with Harry.   


After agreeing that they would confront the boys in the morning when they returned from flying practice down at the Quidditch pitch, Ginny had proceeded to give Hermione snogging lessons.   


Those lessons were responsible for Ginny waking up with Hermione snuggled up against her this morning. They had both admitted to loving each other even though they were still in love with their respective boys and wanted to be with them.   


As Ginny remembered how frustrated and hurt Hermione had been when she'd came to her room last night she thought to herself, _Ronald Weasley, you'd better not break her heart or I'll hex you so bad you'll never have a girl fancy you again._   


Getting up slowly, Ginny grabbed a pair of muggle jeans off the floor and pulled them on. She then rummaged through the rest of the pile until she found a dark green short sleeve pullover. Pulling it on she stood in front of the mirror, freed her long dark red hair from the collar and ran her hands through it a few times. _Not great_ , she thought, _but it will have to do._ Stopping long enough to slip on a pair of sandals she headed down to the common room to meet Hermione and wait for the boys.   


"What have you been doing? I've been waiting down here for over thirty minutes. What if the boys had come and you weren't here? Oh! Ginny what did you do to your head?" Hermione cried as she rushed over and brushed Ginny's hair away from the angry red lump on her forehead.   


"I hit my head on the wardrobe door."   


"Does it hurt? Dumb question, of course it hurts. Here, let me fix it for you."   


Pulling out her wand Hermione pointed it at Ginny's forehead and said a quick spell that Ginny didn't quite catch. "There, that's better. The swelling and redness are already almost gone."   


Putting her hand up to where the lump had been, Ginny gently touched the area. Expecting it to hurt she flinched as her hand made contact. She was surprised when no pain attacked her and rubbed her hand over the area feeling for the lump that had been there.   


"Thanks Hermione, it feels much better now," Ginny said with a smile.   


"Are you sure it's okay?" Hermione asked as she pulled Ginny into a hug.   


"Yes I'm quite sure," Ginny said nestling her cheek against Hermione's soft brown hair.   


Pulling back, Hermione rose up and placed a soft kiss on the now almost gone red spot before lowering her lips to Ginny's. Just as their lips met the sound of the portrait opening accompanied by the voices of Ron and Harry invaded the common room.   


Quickly breaking apart Ginny ran her hands through her hair as Hermione smoothed down the simple yellow dress she was wearing.   


"Oi! What's going on here? You two weren't snogging were you?" Ron asked in a loud demanding voice while Harry looked back and forth between the girls and Ron with a confused look on his face.   


"Of course not! Ginny hit her head and I was just kissing it to make it feel better like my mother used to do for me," Hermione said giving Ron an indignant look.   


"Bugger off, Ron! Even if we were snogging it's none of your business." Ginny stated as she glared at her brother.   


"None of my business! What do you mean it's none of my business! You're my little sister so of course it's my business!" Ron yelled, his face turning red as his temper rose.   


"What! Are you upset because we may have been snogging and you don't think Hermione's good enough for me, or is it that I'm not good enough for her? Or maybe it's that I might have been doing something that you want to be doing?" Ginny asked.  


Quickly grabbing onto a sputtering red faced Ron, Harry said, "Come on Ron, let's go put up our brooms."   


"Oh no, you don't!" said Hermione as she walked up and grabbed onto the front of Ron's maroon jumper. Snatching Harry's broom out of his hand she yanked Ron with her as she headed toward the stairs leading up to the boys' dorm. "You and I are going to have a little talk about who I can or can't snog, Mr. Weasley."   


As Hermione and Ron disappeared up the stairs, Harry turned to Ginny. "What was that all about?"   


"She's going to try and get my prat of a brother to admit that he fancies her. Why she loves him I don't know, but she does."   


Reaching out to grab her arm, Harry asked in a stunned voice, "She loves him? What do you mean she loves him?"   


"Come on Harry. Why do you think they fight all the time? Surely you've noticed the way they look at each other when they think the others not looking?"   


Harry stood there with a confused look on his face as he stared into space. Suddenly like a light coming on he broke out into a grin. "Now that you mention it I have noticed them acting strange around each other lately. You think they'll quite arguing so much if he admits he fancies her?"   


"Maybe. I just hope they don't start snogging if front of me instead."   


"Oh yuck Ginny, that's not something I want to be picturing in my mind. I think I'd rather listen to them argue."   


"I'm with you, Harry," Ginny said as she looked down to where his hand still had a hold on her arm.   


Raising her eyes up to look at him, Ginny asked, "Harry, do you think of me as just Ron's little sister?"   


Dropping his hand quickly from her arm Harry turned and walked over to sit at the table where he usually played chess with Ron. "Of course not Ginny, you're my friend."   


"Is that all I am Harry, just a friend?" Ginny asked as she walked over to stand by him. "Because I thought that after what we'd been through the last two years, you might think of me as more than just a friend. After Sirius died and you shut yourself away from everyone, I was there for you. We talked about him, and we held each other as we cried. Then when Dumbledore was killed you came to me again when you wouldn't talk to anyone else. So am I just a friend, Harry? Because I don't think of you as just a friend. I love you, Harry. In fact..."   


Jumping up from his chair Harry held up his hands, "Ginny! Hold on now. I know you had a crush on me but..."   


"SILENCIO!" Ginny shouted as she pointed her wand at Harry immediately causing him fall silent even though he was clearly still trying to talk. "Shut up, Harry! You're going to listen to me whether you want to or not. So just sit down and keep quiet."   


Giving Ginny an angry look while pointing to his throat, Harry indicated for her to remove the spell. When she just stood there with her arms crossed, he turned to walk away. Before he could take a step he was knocked off his feet as Ginny raised her wand and shouted, _"Locomotor Mortis!"_ She immediately followed up with _"Incarcerous"_ that left Harry lying bound on the floor unable to move or speak.   


Walking over she stood above him and smiled as she crossed her arms. "I guess you'll have to listen to me now won't you, Harry, seeing as you're not going anywhere soon. And stop glaring at me. It's your own fault, you know. All you had to do was just listen to what I wanted to say."   


Laying there the looks Harry was giving Ginny would have caused most people to run for their lives but seemed to have no effect on her.   


Wiggling around he tried to find a more comfortable position. Seeing this, Ginny once again pointed her wand at him and saying _"Mobilicorpus"_ , raised him up into the air. Using her wand she moved his bound body over to a couch by the fireplace where she lowered him down.   


Placing a pillow under his head she stood back. "Is that better?" When he nodded, she sat down beside him and reaching up, brushed his hair out of his eyes.   


"Harry, I meant what I said. I love you and you not wanting to hear it isn't going to make it not so. I know I had a crush on you earlier and was in love with ‘Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived' but not anymore. I know now that I'm in love with you, Harry Potter, the boy. I fell in love with you after Sirius died when I got to see the real you. Not the Harry who puts on a front for everyone to see. But the Harry who has feelings and cries for those he loved and lost in this stupid war. The Harry that would do anything to protect someone he doesn't even know because it's the right thing to do and then is embarrassed when he's thanked for it. You really care about people, Harry. Especially your friends and you'd do everything in your power to keep them safe even if you had to die to do it. Those are some of the reasons that I love you."   


Leaning down to run her hand through his dark unruly hair she smiled and said, "Of course with hair this sexy how could I not fall in love with you." Straightening back up she continued, "I've seen you looking at me when you thought I couldn't see you. Both at the Burrow and here at school. And I've seen the way you looked at Dean when I was with him. So I was hoping that you felt the same way about me as I do about you. Maybe I'm wrong and you're just watching out for me as Ron's little sister and as a friend.... but I hope not."   


Sitting up straight, her face serious as she looked down at him, she said, "I love you Harry, and I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, give you my heart and all the love in it, my soul, my power, all that is me I give to you, Harry James Potter, without regret and of my own free will regardless of how you feel about me. It's yours, Harry to do with as you see fit when you answer my question. I don't want you to answer me now. I want you to think about it. And I mean really think about it because once you answer me, that's it. There's no going back. It's either yes or no."   


Leaning down once again to brush the hair out of his deep green eyes she continued, "Everyone is due back tomorrow. I'll meet you here ten minutes before we have to be in the Great Hall and you can give me your answer then. Now for my question. Do you love me?"   


Having asked her question, Ginny stood up and walked over to the steps leading up to the girls' dorm.   


Turning back to face Harry she said, "I'm going to release you now and then I'm going up to my room. I don't want you to say anything now or try to talk to me before tomorrow evening, okay? Otherwise I'll leave you there until I come back down tomorrow or someone else releases you. Understand?"   


Seeing Harry nod his head, Ginny raised her wand and said, "Goodnight, Harry" before releasing him and running up the stairs to her room, leaving behind her a completely stunned and speechless Harry.   


He knew that he loved her. He'd know it about as long as she said she'd loved him. Having her to talk to after Sirius died and getting to really know her had opened his eyes to the beautiful girl she was.   


She was also right that he had been watching her a lot. And when he saw her with Dean he had to restrain himself from beating the hell out of his dorm mate for touching her. Because somewhere along the line she had become his in his mind even if he didn't have the nerve to tell her how he felt.   


"She loves me," he whispered. "She really loves me." Grinning like an idiot he sat up. "She loves me. Ginny Weasley loves me!" he yelled to the empty room.   


Up in her room Ginny sat on the window seat gazing out over the snow covered grounds, her mind lost in thought. _Well I did it. I told him how I feel about him. I hope he's not mad at me for hexing him but it's his own bloody fault for not letting me talk. Please, Please let him love me. I don't think I can live if he doesn't. I know that whatever happens I'll still have Hermione, and I do love her, but Harry's my soul mate. We're bound to each other. I know it. Don't turn me away, Harry. Please look into your heart and soul and find me there._   


***************

 

_Ron's going to kill me. The twins! Oh no, when they find out I'm really done for. When they're finished with me I'll probably have feathers with pink and blue polka dots, yellow stripes, and the head of an Ass. Then there's Bill and Charlie. Course after Ron and the twins are done with me, there won't be much more they can do. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what are they going to think? They've taken me in and treated me like I was one of their own. How are they going to feel when I tell them that I'm in love with their only daughter and that she loves me too? All I seem to do is get their family in trouble. Look how many times Ron's been hurt because of me. And when I went off to rescue Sirius, I not only got him killed but Ron and Ginny got hurt too. It's a wonder they even let me in their house. Hermione, she's been hurt numerous times because of me. With Voldemort after me, everyone around me is in constant danger of getting hurt or killed. What if Voldemort finds out about how I feel for Ginny? He'd stop at nothing to get her. She'd be his number one target after me. I don't think I could live if anything happened to her.  
_

As these thoughts ran throughHarry's mind the joy and wonder he'd been feeling since Ginny had told him she loved him was replaced with a growing sense of fear for her safety and the mind numbing knowledge that he could never tell her that he loved her. Not while Voldermort was still alive. Not even if it meant losing her to someone else.   


As the day passed, neither Ginny nor Harry noticed. Each lost in their thoughts until they both finally fell asleep where they sat, Ginny upon her window seat and Harry on the common room couch.   


**********

 

"Hey Harry! Wake up mate!" Opening his eyes Harry saw a smiling Ron looking down at him. "Come on, Harry. I'm hungry, let's go down to breakfast."   


Yawing while he stretched, Harry ran his hand through his hair before taking off his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes. "You go ahead, Ron. I'm not hungry," he said as he put his glasses back on and slumped into the couch.   


"Sure you are. You just don't know it. Now get up and let's go see if anybody's back yet."   


"Good morning, Ron. Harry! You didn't sleep there all night, did you?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs and walked over to place her arm around Ron and leaned against him. Ron's smile got even bigger as his ears turned red.   


"Yeah, I guess I did."  


Looking at the obviously happy couple, Harry felt a surge of jealously and longing go through him. In a few hours he was going to tell the girl he loved that he didn't love her in order to protect her and probably loose her forever.   


"I was just trying to get Harry to go down for breakfast." Ron told Hermione. "But he won't get up. Says he's not hungry."   


Looking at the way Harry was slumped on the couch and the dull look he had about him caused Hermione to ask, "Harry, are you all right?"   


Releasing Ron she knelt in front of Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Is there anything I can do for you?"   


"No, I'm fine," Harry said as he tried to smile at her. "By the way, congratulations. I guess you finally got him to admit that he fancies you," he said pointing to a red faced Ron.   


Smiling brightly Hermione blushed as she looked from Harry up to where Ron was standing. "Yes, I did. But how did you know?"   


"When you hauled him up the stairs last night I asked Ginny what was going on and she told me."   


"Did she say anything else?"   


"Not about you two."   


"Has she been down this morning?"   


"If she has, I haven't seen her."   


"Come on, you two. Let's go down to breakfast. Ginny's probably already there," Ron said as his stomach growled loudly.   


Hermione stood up and looking from Ron to Harry said, "You go on ahead Ron. I'm going to see if Ginny's in her room."   


"Alright, Hermione. Come on Harry, let's go."   


Not wanting to be there if Ginny came down with Hermione, Harry stood up and allowed Ron to drag him out of the common room.   


"Ginny! Are you there?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door of Ginny's room.   


Hearing no answer she knocked harder and raised her voice, "Ginny! Open the door."   


"Go away, Hermione."   


"Ginny, please. Open the door."   


"No. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."   


"Ginny, what's wrong? Is it Harry?"  


"Hermione, I don't want to talk right now. Especially about Harry. Not until he answers my question this evening, so please, just go away."   


"But don't you want to know how it went with Ron?"   


"No. I'm sorry. Not now. Now please, just go."   


"But you can't stay in there all day. You need to eat something. Why don't you come down to breakfast with me?"   


"I've already arranged for Dobby to bring me something so please, just go."   


"If that's what you want, then I'll go." Leaning her head against the door Hermione said, "I love you, Ginny."   


"I love you too, Hermione. But right now I need to be alone, okay?"   


"Okay."   


Going back down the stairs to the common room, Hermione couldn't help wondering what could have Harry looking so lifeless and Ginny sounding so forlorn. If Ginny had told Harry that she loved him then he shouldn't be so down. Unless he didn't love her and was worried about hurting her feelings. Maybe that was why Ginny sounded so forlorn. She knew he didn't love her but was waiting for him to admit it to her tonight.   


Vowing to keep an eye on Harry, Hermione left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. _If you hurt her Harry, best friend or not, I'm going to hex you six ways from Sunday,_ she thought as she descended the stairs into the Entrance Hall.   


_It's time._ Harry thought as he started down the stairs to the common room. It seemed like the day had lasted a week or more to him as he walked over and sat against the arm of the couch in the darkest corner of the common room.   


After Ron had dragged him down to breakfast that morning, Hermione had seemed determined not to let him out of her sight. She had pestered him with questions about everything from potions homework to what he wanted to do after school was over. All the while trying to slip in vague questions concerning Ginny.   


He'd finally had enough and had retired to his room to get away from her. Ron had come up earlier and tried to get him to play a game of chess with him in the common room but Harry hadn't felt like it.   


_It's time._ Ginny thought as she finished brushing her hair. It was amazing how quickly the day had passed. It seemed like only an hour ago that Hermione had tried to get her to go to breakfast with her. Her room mates had arrived earlier and after trying to get her to go down to the Great Hall with them had left. Yet now it was time to meet Harry. Straightening her shoulders and taking a calming breath, Ginny opened her door and headed down to the common room.   


Hearing someone coming down the girls' stairs he stood up and saw Ginny. From where he stood she appeared to be surrounded by a halo of soft white light. Her dark red hair ablaze as she looked at him with her soft brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and he felt his heart breaking as he thought of the lie he must tell her.   


Half way down the stairs Ginny spotted Harry. He was sitting against the arm of the couch in the darkest corner of the room looking down at the floor in front of him.   


As she reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up and stood as he saw her. "Hello, Harry," she said as she walked over and stopped directly in front of him. "Do you have my answer?"   


Looking at her serine face Harry felt his resolve weaken. Realizing that if he didn't hurry up and tell her the lie, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pulling her to him and kissing her he quickly said, "Ginny, you're my friend but I don't love you," before turning and heading for the portrait hole at almost a dead run.   


Because of his quick exit Harry didn't see the light go out of Ginny's soft brown eyes nor the way her body seemed to loose all color as it slumped to the floor of the common room, an empty shell of a once vibrant girl.  


**********

 

As Harry reached the stairs leading down to the Great Hall, his scar burst into a blinding pain that brought him to his knees in agony. Just when he thought his head would explode from the pain, a warm blanket seemed to envelope him and Harry felt the pain being driven away as the feeling of unconditional love surrounded him.   


Never in his life had he felt anything so strong and pure and it kept getting stronger as the pain faded away to nothing. ‘ _My heart and all the love in it I give to you,'_ Harry felt in his mind as he stood up. The love filling all the empty places in his heart. Driving out all the feelings he'd ever had of being unloved and unwanted and he knew it was Ginny's love that filled him.   


Turning to go back to Ginny he stopped as the Entrance Hall doors blew open in a loud explosion.   


Death Eaters poured through the smoking opening and into the Great Hall where the sounds of shouted spells and cries of pain and agony quickly arose.   


Pulling his wand from his pocket, Harry ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall fearing for his friends and fellow students. Quickly stunning one Death Eater while blocking a spell cast by another, Harry looked around searching for his friends.   


He spotted Ron first, his red hair making him stand out over by the Gryffindor table. Beside him stood Hermione, Neville, Luna, and a dozen or so more members of the DA club protecting the younger students that were hiding behind them. Even as he watched, Neville was hit with a curse and went down screaming in pain.   


The fear he was feeling started to grow as he saw another of the defenders fall. Again he felt as if a warm blanket was surrounding him, only this time driving out his fear for his friends, strengthening his resolve, and calming him at the same time.   


He could feel his power growing stronger and stronger inside of him. ‘ _My soul, my power, all that is me I give to you,'_ went through his mind as the strength and power flowing into him drove out all of the uncertainty and weakness he'd ever felt, letting him come to terms with all the death and pain that he'd experienced and leaving him at peace with himself.   


Once again he knew that it was Ginny's soul and power, strengthening and combining with his. Ducking to avoid a curse thrown at him, Harry began fighting his way over to his friends.   


Harry didn't know how much time had passed since he'd started making his way toward Ron and Hermione. It felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes at most.   


So far he'd been grazed with a cutting spell, knocked off his feet by a Death Eater who was thrown across the room by Professor McGonagall, and hit in the face by a hysterical third year while trying to help her to safety behind the Hufflepuff table.   


Around him curses and spells were flying everywhere, hitting friend and foe alike as it was almost impossible to get a clear shot amongst the milling mass of panicked students.   


Over by the doorway Harry was relieved to see some of the third and fourth year students trying to help others get out into the Great Hall and away from the fighting.   


Intent on watching them get a wounded first year out, Harry ran into a Death Eater who had just cast the killing curse at Professor Sprout. The impact was enough that the curse missed her and before the Death Eater could recover his balance, Harry petrified him.   


Looking around quickly He saw Padma trying to hold off two Death Eaters while protecting Parvati who was struggling to sit up. " _IMPEDIMENTA!"_ he shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eaters. The spell was so strong that both were thrown into the wall behind them with enough force to actually crack it.   


"Thanks, Harry," called Padma as she bent over to help her twin up.   


"Is she alright?"  


"Yeah, I think so."   


"Good. Try getting her over to the door and be careful."   


Turning away from them Harry ducked just in time to miss getting hit by a bench that went hurling by. Straightening up he threw a binding spell at a Death Eater using the Cruciatus Curse on a sixth year Ravenclaw boy. When the securely bound Death Eater hit the floor, Harry went to assist the boy and tripped falling to the floor. Looking to see what he'd tripped over he found himself looking into the lifeless eye of Professor Flitwick. Scrabbling quickly to his feet he heard someone calling his name.   


Turning around he saw Ron and Hermione about twenty feet away standing back to back facing at least six Death Eaters. Ron looked like he could barely stand and was bleeding from numerous cuts. And while Hermione didn't look much better, her eyes blazed with determination and anger.   


Filled with a building rage, Harry started throwing every spell, jinx, and curse he knew at the Death Eaters surrounding them as he ran toward them. He arrived just in time to catch Ron as he collapsed; leaving Hermione to finish off the lone Death Eater left standing. Easing Ron gently to the floor he pointed his wand at him saying, _"Ennervate"._   


Letting out a small moan, Ron shook his head and tried to sit up. "Hey Harry. What happened?" he mumbled as he saw Harry kneeling over him.   


"Are you alright, Ron? Think you can stand up now?"   


"Yeah. I'm alright," Ron said as he tried to stand before collapsing back down.   


"Hermione! See if you can get him over against the wall until he recovers!" Harry yelled as he deflected a curse aimed at Ron.   


Unaware if she had responded or not, Harry rose up, his attention fixed on a Death Eater he'd just noticed. Not five feet away, his hood thrown back to revile his greasy dark hair, stood Snape. Dumbledore's murderer.   


The rage that had been building inside him at seeing Ron and Hermione surrounded by Death Eaters was nothing compared to what filled him now. Everything around him was gone except for the figure of Snape standing before him.  


"SNAPE! YOU MURDERER! TURN AND FACE ME!" Harry shouted his wand raised.   


Upon hearing the shouted words, Snape turned and fired off a curse in Harry's direction which he managed to deflect with a shielding charm.   


Realizing who had called him, Snape's sneer became present and in his typical snide voice said, "Well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Run along now, I don't have time to play with you. Perhaps later." He started to turn away from Harry.   


"FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Harry shouted as he threw a spell at Snape's turning form.   


Even though Snape was able to deflect the spell it still had enough force to knock him back a few paces. "Very good, Potter. I see you've improved since our last meeting. But you're still not good enough to beat me," he said as he cast another curse at Harry.   


Without even thinking, Harry threw up his left hand and deflected the curse as he pointed his wand at Snape, sending another spell flying. Again Snape deflected it, being once more knocked back in the process.   


"Quit now Potter, while you still can," Snape said. "I only let you live last time because Voldemort wants you for himself. But if you keep this up I might not be so generous this time."   


"You're not getting away this time, Snape. Not after what you did to Dumbledore, you traitorous bastard. He trusted you and you killed him. Now I'm going to kill you myself," said Harry as he cast a curse at Snape.   


Blocking the curse, Snape was blown off his feet, flying into a chair lying behind him. Untangling himself he stood up, his face an angry mask, and facing Harry said, "You're just like your father, aren't you, Potter. Never know when to let well enough alone, do you? Now you're going to pay for your insolence just as your father did." That said he shouted, " _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ sending a cutting curse at Harry that he was unable to block completely, leaving a bleeding gash on his left side. "I'm going to cut you into little pieces, Potter, with the spell you stole from me and tried to use on me the last time we met!" Again he sent the cutting spell at Harry.   


Dodging to the side, Harry evaded the spell and returned a cutting spell of his own at Snape, which partially hit the former Potions Professor, leaving a small cut on his leg.   


For the next few minutes the two stood face to face throwing cutting spells at one another. Each slowly starting to look more and more like a bloody side of beef than human as cutting spells managed to find their marks.   


Finally, one of Harry's cutting spells got through as a deep slash appeared across Snape's throat and he dropped to the floor, hands grasping his bleeding neck, and a bloody Harry staggered over to stand above him.   


Looking down at the mortally wounded figure at his feet, Harry said, "Die you filthy bastard and go straight to bloody hell!" before dropping to his knees in exhaustion as the light faded from Snape's eyes.   


Harry felt as if he was going to pass out and with his vision going black, fell over to lie at the feet of the man he'd just killed.   


"Harry! Harry! Wake up, Harry!" The voice in his mind was saying. "Come on Harry, you need to wake up now."   


Managing to open his eyes, he saw a worried Remus looking down at him. "Come on Harry, focus. You can't stay here."   


"Remus? When did you get here?"   


"That's not important now. I've managed to heal most of your injuries but you've got to get up now. It's too dangerous to stay here."   


_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ rang out behind them and they both jumped as the body of Bellatrix Lestrange fell to lie beside Snape's.   


Looking around they watched as Tonks walked up and kicked Bellatrix's body. "Bitch, you got away from me once but not this time."   


Turning away from the body she knelt down beside Remus, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Remus, are you alright?" She asked before seeing Harry lying on Remus' lap. "Bugger Harry, what happened to you?"   


"He took on Snape." Remus said, pointing to where Snape's body rested beside that of Bellatrix's.   


"Bloody hell! And killed the bastard too, looks like. I always knew he was no good."   


Pointing her wand to where Bellatrix lay she said, "That bitch was so intent on taking you out, she never saw me coming. She took Sirius away from me but she bloody well wasn't going to take you too," Tonks said moving quickly to avoid a way-word spell.   


"Help me get him up, Tonks. We can't stay here like this," Remus said as he moved to one side, allowing her to get on Harry's other side.   


Just as they managed to get him up, Harry was blown off his feet as a powerful curse hit, scattering them like nine pins. Blinding pain ripped through Harry before he impacted against something hard and the world went black.   


**********

Cries of pain and moaning sounds filtered through Harry's mind with brief flashes of different faces. A crying Mrs. Weasley, a worried looking Ron, a bloodied Remus, and a scared looking Hermione asking him to please wake up, along with numerous others. But Madame Pomfrey's was the most prominent as Harry drifted in and out of consciousness.   


When Harry was finally able to open his eyes it appeared to be late evening, the only light coming from a few candles placed about the room. It was quiet except for the occasional soft moan or rustle of bed sheets around him.   


For a moment he thought he was back in his bed at Hogwarts. But managing to move his head a little saw the sleeping form of Remus sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed he found himself in.   


Behind Remus he could see beds filled with patients and turning his head the other way, saw more beds with patients in them. It was then that the memory of the fight in the Great Hall at Hogwarts surfaced and Harry let out more of a cry of pain than a moan. No sooner had the sound left him but Remus was by his side.   


"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin your awake, Harry," Remus said, his face lined with worry as he placed his hand gently on Harry's arm. "Do you need me to call a Healer?"   


"Where am I?" Harry croaked out.   


"You're at St. Mungo's."   


"How long?"   


"Just over a week now. We weren't able to get you here right away because of all the confusion after the battle."   


"Where's Ron and Hermione? Are they alright?"   


"They're fine, Harry. Banged up a bit but okay."   


"Good, that's goo...." Harry managed to get out before sleep claimed him.   


The sound of people moving about and soft voices awakened Harry as he opened his eyes to the sunlit room.   


Turning to where Remus had been sitting, Harry saw the bushy brown hair of Hermione and the red of Ron's as they talked quietly with Remus. Not wanting to draw attention, he kept quiet and watched as Healers and people he assumed to be visiting other patients moved about the room.   


"Harry!" He heard before being encased in a gentle hug, soft brown hair tickling his nose. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're alright." As she released him he looked into the sad pain filled eyes of Hermione who looked a step away from crying.   


  
"Hey mate," Ron said, squeezing Harry‘s shoulder lightly, "good to have you back."   


Looking at Ron, Harry saw the same sadness and pain mirrored in Ron's eyes. "Ron, Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked looking between his two friends.   


He grew worried as neither one answered him, both looking down at the sheets on his bed. "Remus, please, tell me what's wrong?" Harry pleaded, looking up at his old Professor's grave face.   


"It's Ginny." Hermione whispered before burying her face in Ron's chest as gut wrenching sobs wracked her small body.   


"Ginny! Where is she? What's happened to her?" Fear gripped Harry as he struggled to sit up.   


When no one answered him, he reached out and grabbed Remus. "Tell me! Please, what's happened to her?" the panic evident in his voice as he waited for an answer.   


"She's under some kind of a curse, Harry. The Healers are saying they can't do anything for her." A weary grief stricken Mr. Weasley said as stepped up beside Remus.   


"NO! No! She can't be! They're wrong! They have to be!" Harry cried, looking desperately at Mr. Weasley.   


"I wish they were Harry, I really do," Mr. Weasley said, his eyes tearing up as he looked into Harry's pain filled eyes.   


"You have to take me to her. I need to see her!" Harry said as he climbed out of the bed.   


"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing? Get back in that bed immediately before you hurt yourself." Madam Pomfrey said as she and another Healer appeared and tried to get him back into his bed.   


Wrenching out of their grasp, Harry moved his hands as if to push them away and sent them flying back to land on their bums about six feet from him. "I'm going to see Ginny and you're not stopping me!" he said looking at the stunned faces around him. "Now where is she?" he asked as he stood beside the bed, his eyes grim with determination and pain.   


"She's in the same ward as Neville's parents," Ron said, releasing his hold on Hermione. "Come on, Harry," he said taking ahold of Harry's arm, "we'll take you there." And with Ron on one side and Hermione on the other the three set out.   


**********

 

_This isn't Ginny._ He thought as he stared down at the lifeless form before him. _It can't be_. The white gown she wore made her skin seem gray and her once shinny dark red hair was dull and almost colorless. Only the slow rise and fall of the bed sheets covering her give any indication that she was alive.   


Harry felt tears running down his face as he reached out to clasp her small limp hand in his. Bending over he kissed her cheek softly and whispered quietly, "I love you Ginny," into her ear. At his words, her once limp hand gripped his in a vice like grip as a yellow wave of light traveled from where their hands joined, up her arm and over her still form.   


Madam Pomfrey and the Healer, who had followed Harry to Ginny's ward, were immediately beside her bed, wands out, checking her over while an anxious Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched.   


"Arthur Look!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "some of her color's back."   


Looking closely, Harry saw that Ginny's skin had lost most of its gray tone and her hair seemed to have more color too.   


"What's happened, Poppy?" asked Mr. Weasley, his voice hopeful, as he watched Madam Pomfrey and the Healer work over his daughters still form.   


"I don't know Arthur, but something's definitely changed for the better," she replied. Moving around to where Harry was standing she said, "Please move back, Harry, so we can finish our examination."   


Looking down to where their hands were joined and then to Madam Pomfrey he said, "I can't, she won't let go of my hand."   


"What ---- this is ridicules ---- I don't understand," Madam Pomfrey muttered as she tried to separate their joined hands.   


Stepping back in defeat she turned to Harry, giving him a puzzled look. "Harry? Did I hear you say something to her before this happened?"   


Standing up straight he looked directly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said in quiet but firm voice, "I told her that I loved her," and another yellow wave of light traveled from where their hands joined and over her still form.   


"Oh! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said enveloping him in a hug as tears ran down her face.   


Mr. Weasley gave him a nod and tired smile before turning to Madam Pomfrey, "Is that of any help Poppy?"   


"Well, it certainly had some effect on the curse that improved her condition. If only we knew what happened to her."   


"Didn't anyone see what happened or who cursed her during the fight?" Harry asked.   


"Harry, she wasn't hurt during the fight," Ron said. "She was found lying on the floor in the common room afterwards."   


"What!" A startled Harry cried.   


"It's true, Harry," Hermione said. "Only no ones been able to figure out how someone got into the common room to attack her."   


An uneasy feeling came over Harry and turning to Madam Pomfrey he asked, "What's wrong with her? I mean, what are your exams saying is wrong with her?"   


"Harry, I can't discuss her condition with you. It's against regulations."   


"Tell him, Poppy. If there's any chance it can help her then please tell him." Mrs. Weasley said.   


"Very well, Molly. But are you sure that you want Ron and Hermione to hear this as well?"   


Looking to where Ron stood, his arm around Hermione's shoulders, Mrs. Weasley nodded and said, "Yes Poppy," as tears ran slowly down her face.   


"Our initial exams had shown," Madam Pomfrey said gravely," that her soul was gone. Almost in the same way a Dementor's kiss sucks the soul out of a person. In Ginny's case it's not only her soul that is gone, but her essence as well along with all of her magical power. In reality, her body was just an empty shell. But now the exams are showing a faint spark of her essence inside," she finished.

At her words, Harry clutched the bedrail tightly as a sick horrible feeling washed over him. "It's my fault," he said, looking down at Ginny's still form "It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't know this would happen. I only wanted to keep you safe. " Tears clouding his eyes, Harry looked up to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing next to Ron and Hermione. "I only wanted her to be safe. I didn't want her hurt because of me. I swear I only wanted her to be safe."   


"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, HARRY?" Ron yelled as he grabbed his best friend, shoving him roughly up against the rails of the bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" he shouted as Mr. Weasley and Remus, who had been standing in the background, tried to pull him off.   


"RON! LET GO!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Harry wouldn't hurt Ginny. You know that. Now stop it." He said as he and Remus pulled him from Harry.   


"He did something to her. You heard him. It's his fault!" Ron said as he struggled to get free.   


"RON!, RON!, Look at me!" Hermione said reaching up to hold Ron's angry red face, "Look at me, Ron!" Getting his attention at last he stopped struggling and looked down at her.   


Brushing her hand gently over his face she said softly, "Do you really think that Harry would do anything to hurt Ginny? He's just said he loves her. Why would he hurt her?"   


"He's said it was his fault, Hermione. Why would he say that if it wasn't true?" he asked glaring at Harry.   


"I don't know, Ron. Why don't we let him explain it to us?"   


Seeing the pain and confusion in Hermione's worried brown eyes, Ron shrugged and with a sigh said, "Alright, I'll listen to what he's got to say."   


Stretching up, Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips before turning to face Harry. With her arms crossed in front of her and a demanding look on her face she said, "Okay Harry, talk."   


Looking at all the expectant faces around him, Harry took a deep breath before starting. "The day before the fight, Ginny tried telling me she loved me. When I interrupted her, she cast a silencing spell on me. I got mad when she wouldn't take it off and tried to leave but she hit me with a binding spell. She told me that I was going to listen to her whether I wanted to or not. She told me she fell in love with me when we started talking and spending time together after Sirius died. Said she'd seen me looking at her when I thought she couldn't see me and she'd seen the way I looked at Dean when he was with her. She told me that her heart and all the love in it, her soul, and her power were mine no matter how I felt about her. She didn't what me to answer her then. She told me to think about it hard and that she'd meet me back in the common room the next evening to hear my answer. She said there'd be no going back once I told her. It was either yes or no. She then asked me ‘Do you love me?' before releasing me and running up the stairs to her room." Having been staring at Ginny as he talked, he looked up at the people standing around him. "If she'd only let me answer her, then none of this would of happened," he said gazing back down at Ginny. "I would have told her I love her." He jumped as another wave of yellow light raced from their joined hands and over her still body.   


"Go on, Harry," Molly said as she placed her arm around him.   


"But she didn't. She wanted me to think about it. I couldn't believe how happy I was. Ginny loved me. But then I started thinking about how the people around me are always getting hurt. How many times Ron or Hermione had been injured because of me and I knew I couldn't say yes to her. If Voldemort found out he'd stop at nothing to torture or kill her just to get to me. I couldn't do that to her.... put her in danger like that. When I saw her the next evening she looked so beautiful I almost said yes. Instead I told her that she was my friend but I didn't love her and ran out. So you see it's my fault. If I'd of only said yes to her this wouldn't have happened."   


"Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, "What were her exact words when she talked about her heart and soul? I need to know exactly what she said."

"I already told you what she said."   


"No Harry, you didn't. I need to know the exact words she used. It's important that I know."   


Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember the exact words that Ginny had said. Picturing her serine face looking down at him he said, "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, give you my heart and all the love in it, my soul, my power, all that is me I give to you, Harry James Potter, without regret and of my own free will regardless of how you feel about me. It's yours, Harry, to do with as you see fit when you answer my question." Opening his eyes he looked into the startled faces around him.   


"She used a soul binding spell. She bound her soul to Harry's!" Hermione whispered.   


"No. She did more than that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "she bound her entire being to him. And when he answered her, everything that was her went into him."   


"Oh, my poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "What have you done?"

 

***********

 

It was late now. The ward lit only by a few dim candles placed about the room.   


After finding out what had happened to Ginny, Madam Pomfrey and the Healer had set out in search of an expert on soul binding spells.   


Remus had reluctantly given Harry an account of the battle before he too had left, promising to return in the morning. Harry had cried openly when Remus had named those that had died during the fight. Ron and Hermione joined him.   


The death toll had been heavy. Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, and Trelawney had been killed along with Filch the caretaker, while Professor Sinistra and Madam Hooch had been seriously injured. It was much worse among the students. Twenty-three dead and another thirty-four wounded, some still in critical condition.   


Harry's DA class had suffered serious casualties. When the attack started they had banded together to protect the younger students, providing a united front against the Death Eaters.  


Those killed included Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, and Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Jack Sloper, and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor. Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevey, and Luna Lovegood were still listed as critical with Luna being the worst.   


Remus had told Harry that he should be proud of them. His training had allowed them to hold off the Death Eaters until members of the Order and Aurors had arrived. Without their courage the death toll would have been much higher.   


Four Order members and two Aurors were also among the dead.   


The Death Eaters had suffered twelve dead with Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange being the most notable of the group and another fifteen captured.   


Not long after Remus left, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and headed back to Grimmauld Place too. The Twins had popped in briefly to check on Ginny along with Bill and Charlie.   


Bill had stayed on after the others, trying to get his mother to go get some much-needed rest since she'd not left Ginny's side. Giving up, he'd finally left.   


The Weasleys and Harry had made small talk for awhile before falling into an uneasy silence. Their attention focused on Ginny's still form.   


Harry had suffered no small amount of embarrassment when he'd needed to use the loo, unable to leave her bedside due to the vice grip Ginny had on his hand.   


Mr. Weasley had called a Healer who had showed Harry how to summon a bedpan and turn the curtains around Ginny's bed red so that no one would walk in on him.   


He was even more embarrassed as he awkwardly managed to take a wiz using only his one free hand with Ginny lying there.   


After he'd finished the Healer had returned and summoned another bed for him. Another awkward situation ensued as he had to climb up on Ginny's bed while the other bed was positioned against hers. With the beds locked together, and the rails down between them, Harry was able to lay comfortably his right hand locked tightly in Ginny's left.   


Now it was just the two of them. Mr. Weasley had managed to talk his wife into returning to Grimmauld Place long enough to clean up and check on the rest of her family. She had left strict order for Harry to call her if there were any changes what so ever while she was gone.   


Lying there looking at Ginny beside him, Harry thought of all the things he wanted to tell her and without even realizing it he began to speak to her.   


He told her about growing up with his aunt and uncle. His cloths, he told her, had always been his cousin's worn out cast offs, his aunt and uncle never spending any money on him unless it was absolutely necessary.   


Of how they would lock him up in the cupboard under the stairs when he was little for crying whenever he'd fallen and hurt himself, telling him he was useless and a crybaby but lavishing kisses and soothing words to his cousin Dudley whenever he was hurt or crying.   


He never heard the Weasleys when they arrived back from their break and was unaware of them standing outside the curtains as he talked to Ginny.   


He told her how they would lock him up for Dudley's birthday parties, which were always full of presents and games with other children and how he would listen to the laughter as they played. How Dudley's shouts of delight rang out as he opened his presents. About the time they'd locked him away on Dudley's sixth birthday on Friday and forgot about him until the following Monday. How he'd never received a birthday or Christmas present, his first had been from her and her family and from Hermione.   


He also told her how humbled and happy he'd been when her parents had taken him in as if he were one of their own. How he'd never known what it was like to be loved or what love really was until he saw her family and the way they were with each other.   


He told her how hard it was for him to show affection to anyone having never received any as a child. The tears fell from his eyes unnoticed as he continued to talk to her just as the tears fell from the Weasleys as they continued to listen to him from behind the curtains.   


He told her of the first time he realized that he loved her. She had come into the study where he was hiding and smiled at him. Just a simple smile that took his breath away. Opening his heart as he realized just how beautiful she was and that he would never love anyone but her. How after that he could never take his eyes off of her whenever she was around. How jealous he was seeing her with other boys. Of how he was to afraid of rejection to tell her how he felt. And how amazed and happy he'd been when she told him that she loved him. How she had to come back to him so he could tell her he loved her. He didn't even notice as another band of yellow light raced from their joined hands and over her still form. How she couldn't leave him now that they'd finally found each other. They hadn't even had their first kiss yet. Emotionally drained and exhausted he fell asleep.   


Outside the curtains Mr. Weasley held his wife as she cried, her face buried in his chest.   


Anger raced through Mr. Weasley as he thought of how Harry had grown up. He'd always known that Harry's aunt and uncle weren't the nicest Muggles around but he'd never known just how cruel and heartless they were until he'd heard Harry telling Ginny.   


Harry had been nothing more than a slave to them. Cooking their breakfast, doing chores around the house, and taking care of their yard while their useless son did nothing.  


He was amazed after what he'd just heard that Harry had turned out as he had. Mr. Weasley vowed that if the Dursleys ever crossed his path again they would regret it for the rest of their lives.   


Pulling aside the curtain he led his wife to the seats beside Ginny's bed where they both sat watching their two children, for now more than ever they considered Harry as theirs, sleep.  


********** 

Harry awoke the next morning and taking care of his bathroom needs while the Weasleys went for a cup of tea, waited to see what the day would bring.

He was startled as the curtains were yanked back and an old gray-headed wizard strode in with Madam Pomfrey close on his heels.   


"So this must be the fair Ginny," and turning to look at Harry continued, "And you young man must be the renowned Harry Potter?"   


"Who is he and what's he doing here?" Harry asked as he crawled across Ginny, taking a defensive position over her and shielding her from the old man.   


"Now Harry, no need to worry," Madam Pomfrey said. "This is Mr. Glenwick. He's an expert on soul binding spells. He came to see if he can help Miss Weasley. Now move aside please so that he can examine her.   


Reluctantly moving out of the way, Harry kept a close eye on the stranger.   


"Mr. Potter, I assure you that I'm only here to help. I can see the young lady means a lot to you but I do need to examine her. Now let's just see what we've got here, shall we?"   


Pulling out his wand, the old wizard proceeded to pass it over Ginny's body while muttering unintelligently. Finished, he turned to Harry and did the same to him.   


At that moment the curtains parted and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered.   


"Arthur, Molly, this is Mr. Preston Glenwick. He's the most experienced wizard when it comes to soul binding spells in all of England. He's just now finished examining both Ginny and Harry," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Glenwick, so nice of you to come," Mr. Weasley said as he shook the old man's hand.

"How could I resist? Although I was quite perturbed when Madam Pomfrey woke me early this morning. But after she explained the unique circumstances surrounding Ginny's case I couldn't get here fast enough."   


"Do you think there's something you might do to help her?" asked Mrs. Weasley.   


Taking her hands gently in his, the old wizard replied, "Molly, is it? I know how much your Ginny must mean to you and I promise I won't rest until she's safely back in your arms. His light green eyes sparkled with determination as he looked into Molly's.   


"Thank you." Molly said as he released her hands and stepped back to stand beside Ginny's bed.   


Looking at both Harry and Mr. Weasley he asked, "Now which one of you can tell me exactly what our fair Ginny said to bring this upon herself?"   


Mr. Weasley deferred to Harry by nodding his head in his direction. Taking a deep breath Harry once again repeated Ginny's words. Finishing, he looked at Mr. Glenwick and said, "So you see it's all my fault. If I'd only said yes this never would have happened to her."   


Shaking his head slowly the old wizard looked at Harry and said, "No Harry it's not your fault. It wouldn't have mattered if you'd said yes or no. Either way she'd be in the same condition. No lad. She did this to herself when she messed up the spell. You see, everything was bound to your answer no matter what it was. I don't think she was actually trying a soul binding spell at all. I think she was just a young girl in love trying to tell her boy just how much she loved him. Unfortunately her wording happened to take the form of a bastardized spell."   


"But you can help her, right?"   


"I sincerely hope so, Harry. As I said, I'll do everything in my power to set this right. Now, Madam Pomfrey said something about yellow waves of light flowing over your young lady? Was this a one time thing or has it happened again?"   


"It's happened every time I tell her that I love her, sir."   


The old wizard cocked his head as another wave of yellow light flowed over Ginny. "Ah! Interesting. Most interesting. I'm also to understand that the first such incident resulted in the joining of your two hands. Is this correct?"   


"Yes sir, it is," Harry said as he looked at his hand joined with Ginny's.   


Running his wand over their joined hands he asked, "Has anything else occurred with any of the other waves?"   


"No sir, just with the first."   


Turning from Harry to where Madam Pomfrey stood he asked the nurse, "And you say that you were unable to separate their hands, if I remember correctly?"   


"You are indeed correct, Mr. Glenwick. Nothing I tried worked." Madam Pomfrey acknowledged.   


Turning back to Harry with a mischievous grin he said, "Well Harry, this must make for some rather sticky situations, I should think."   


His face red with embarrassment, Harry replied, "Yes sir, it does."   


"Well then, let's see if we can't relieve you of this predicament, shall we?" His light green eyes twinkling as gave Harry an encouraging smile.   


Running his wand over their joined hands the old wizard began trying various spells. Suddenly, with a flash of white light and a small popping noise, Ginny's hand fell from Harry's.   


As her hand left his, all the color she had gained began draining from her. "QUICK HARRY! TAKE HER HAND!" shouted the old man.   


Reaching out, Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's hands in both of his, holding on for dear life, his eyes wide with fear.  


The Weasleys were on their feet, faces frozen in shock as the color continued to fade from Ginny's still form.   


"No Ginny! Don't go, I love you!" Harry pleaded as he clutched her hand.   


At his words, her hand once again locked on his as a blinding wave of yellow light ran from their now joined hands and down over her body where it hovered over her before fading into her still form. When the light faded, all the color was back, brighter than before.   


With a shaky voice the old wizard said, "Well, Harry, I guess we won't be trying that again, will we. I'm afraid you're stuck with our fair lass until we can find a way to fix this."   


Turning to face the Weasleys he said," It would appear that a binding other than the original unfortunate one has occurred. I must study on this some more. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave your daughter in the capable hands of our young Mr. Potter."   


With a short bow, he exited the curtained area surrounding Ginny, with Madam Pomfrey close behind.  


**********

 

The days passed slowly with Ginny's brothers and various friends making brief appearances throughout each day.   


Ron and Hermione showed up just before lunch one day. Ron had brought his chess set and talked Harry into playing a game with him.   


During their second game, Harry noticed Hermione. She was sitting across from them on Ginny's bed with a strange expression on her face as she played with Ginny's hair while holding her small hand in hers. Harry was sure he'd seen that look whenever Hermione looked at Ron. Dismissing the thought he tried focusing his concentration on the game. However, he continually found himself watching Hermione.   


When the game was over, with Harry having lost again, the Weasleys announced that they were going to step out for a bite to eat at the hospital cafeteria. Ron immediately stood up to accompany them, asking Hermione to go with him.   


As she got up to leave Harry asked, "Hermione, could you stay for a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."   


Giving Ron a puzzled look she replied, "Sure, Harry. Ron why don't you go on and I'll join you later."   


"You sure it's okay? I'll wait for you if you'd like?"   


Noting the look on Harry's face, she gave him a quick kiss telling him that he didn't have to wait for her.   


She watched as he left before turning back to Harry. "Alright Harry, what is it that you want to talk about?"   


"Sit down, Hermione," Harry said pointing to the empty chair across from him.   


Giving Harry a cautious look she walked over and sat down placing her clasped hands on the table in front of her. "What's this all about?" she asked nervously.   


Placing his hand over hers, Harry looked Hermione in the eye and calmly asked, "You love her, don't you?"   


"What! I ---- who ---- Harry, what are you talking about?" a flustered Hermione asked.   


"Ginny. You love her, don't you?"   


"Of course I do, Harry. She's my best friend," she answered looking down, her face turning red.   


Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he said, "Hermione, look at me." When she looked up he gave her a tender smile. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I saw how you were looking at her. I've seen you give that same look to Ron. I also noticed how you were holding her hand while running your thumb across her knuckles. You do that when you're holding Ron's hand. And the way you were playing with her hair. It's the same way Ginny played with mine when she told me that she loved me. I also have a feeling that Ron was right when he accused you two of snogging in the common room that day too. I'm right aren't I?" Seeing the pain and uncertainty in her eyes he said, "It's alright, Hermione."   


Hermione could feel the tears running down her face as she looked into Harry's sympatric eyes. "You're right, Harry. I do love her," she managed to get out before breaking into sobs of agony that wracked her body.   


They both jumped as a wave of soft blue light flowed from their clasped hands through Harry and into Ginny, causing her dull colorless hair to regain some of its deep red color. 

Having jumped up to verify that Ginny was all right, they sat back down.  


"What was that, Harry?" asked a shaken Hermione.   


"I don't know... but it seemed to help her, didn't it? Whenever I tell her I love her the light wave is yellow. See," he said as another wave of yellow light washed over Ginny. "But when you admitted that you loved her, the wave of light was blue. We need to tell someone about this. Maybe it's a binding of some sort. At least that's what Mr. Glenwick seems to think."   


"Harry, please. We can't tell anyone. What would people think if they knew that Ginny and I loved each other? What would Ron think? I love him too. He's the only boy I'll ever love. I know it. I couldn't live if he left me because of my feelings for Ginny."   


"Did Ginny tell you that she loved you?" Harry asked quietly.   


Seeing the confusion on his face, Hermione wasn't sure what she should say. But realizing that she could never keep anything from him that was important, she said, "Yes. We admitted how we felt about each other the night before I dragged Ron up the stairs."   


"But how can you say you love Ron and then love Ginny too? How could Ginny say she loved both of us?"   


"Oh, Harry! Don't you dare think that Ginny doesn't really love you!" Hermione cried, "Because I know for a fact that she does. Look at her. She wouldn't be lying there if she didn't love you more than life itself. I can't explain how the heart works. I wish I could. I only know that just as Ron's the only boy I'll ever love, you're the only boy she'll ever love. I also know that she's the only girl I'll ever love and I'm the only one for her. It may not make sense. It may sound complicated. But that's just the way it is," she concluded as a wave of blue light settled over Ginny.   


"I don't understand it, Hermione. But I'm trying. I really am. But right now I just want her to be okay. That's all that matters. Maybe when she's better she can help me understand. But we do need to tell someone. Just Mr. Glenwick, okay? For Ginny's sake?"   


"Okay, Harry. For Ginny. But only Mr. Glenwick, promise?"   


"Promise."  


Hermione was struggling to get her emotions under control, unable to look at Harry. She flinched, her eyes flying to where his hand was, now resting over her own tightly clenched ones on the table, but refused to look up at him.   


She was so intent on staring at their hands that when he spoke it startled her. "Hermione, it's hard for me to show affection or to let people know how much they mean to me." Harry's quiet voice said, "We've been friends for years now and I've never told you how much your friendship has meant to me. The battle, and now, Ginny have made me realize just how short life can be and how quickly you can loose the ones you care about and love. You've always been there for me, Hermione. Even when you knew it could be dangerous and that you might be injured or killed, you were there. Always giving of your friendship, your knowledge, and your loyalty. We've argued a few times about how we should go about doing something, but in the end you went even if I hadn't listened to you. You're my best friend, Hermione, but you're much more than that, you're my family, my sister, and I love you. I'd gladly die to protect you and I know now that I would kill anyone that tried to hurt you or those close to me if I had to."  


Looking up at Harry's embarrassed but serious face Hermione managed to give him a slightly crooked smile and said, "What kind of a sister would I be if I wasn't there to cover my brother's back when he needed me?" Giving his hand a squeeze she continued, "Besides, that's what families do. They take care of each other."   


The curtains were pulled aside and Ron came bursting through. "Hey Hermione, I thought you were going to meet me...," Ron stopped as he took in the tear stained faces of both Hermione and Harry, their hands clutched on the table before them, "What's wrong? Is it Ginny?" he asked looking quickly to where his sister lay.   


Getting up, Hermione threw herself into his arms wrapping herself tightly against him, "No, Ron. Ginny's fine. Harry was just telling me about his feeling for her and I guess we both got carried away a little. That's all."   


"Oh! --- Ah ---- sorry for barging in, mate. I'll --- ah --- come back later if you want," Ron said his ears turning red.   


"No. That's okay, Ron," Harry said giving him a half hearted smile, "I think we've finished."

 

**********

 

Mr. Glenwick returned late in the afternoon three weeks to the day from his first visit, bringing with him two old and dusty books.   


After greeting the Weasleys, he re-examined Ginny and Harry. Finished, he conjured up a chair and sat on it so that he faced them all. He then proceeded to tell them what he'd been able to find out, referencing the books as he went.   


Once done he looked at them and said, "So you see, all of the options are extremely dangerous. Not only to Ginny but Harry as well. And the last one, though being the most promising, requires a third person be involved to act as an anchor."   


"I'll be the third person," Mrs. Weasley said. "She's my daughter."   


"I'm afraid that isn't an option. While it's true that the person acting as an anchor has to love her, they must also be in love with her and her with them as she is with our young Mr. Potter here. Therefore you see, neither you nor your husband can act as the anchor. So unless any of you know of an unknown love of hers, the third option is out."   


As he finished talking, Hermione and Ron arrived.   


Seeing them Harry said, "Mr. Glenwick. I've asked Hermione to do some research too and I was wondering if we might go over her findings with you in private?"   


"Harry, if Hermione's found anything that might help our daughter then we have a right to hear it," said Mr. Weasley.   


"Of course we do, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry a determined look.   


"Please, I don't mean to upset either of you but I really think that Hermione and I need to discuss this with Mr. Glenwick in private. Afterwards, if he thinks it's important, then we'll tell you, I promise. Just trust me on this. Please."   


Having looked from Harry's expectant face to Hermione's pale stricken one, the Weasleys turned to each other.   


They stood without speaking for a few minutes before Mr. Weasley turned and looking at Harry said, "Alright Harry," and talking his wife by the arm they left, taking a confused Ron with them.   


As soon as they were gone, Harry set an Imperturbable Charm and silencing spell around them, his actions causing Mr. Glenwick to raise an eyebrow as his interest peaked.   


"I don't know what could be so important that you couldn't tell all of us, Harry, but you certainly have my attention."   


Giving Hermione a smile of encouragement Harry looked at the old wizard and said, "We have a third person to act as the anchor," as he pointed at Hermione.   


"Surely you don't ----- Oh! My ----- yes I can see why you wanted to speak in private."   


"There's something else you should know. You know that whenever I tell Ginny I love her there's a wave of yellow light. Well Hermione's is blue."   


"You don't say," the old man said, taking in Hermione's thoroughly embarrassed figure, "that is most interesting. May I please see it?" he asked taking out his wand.   


Hermione, her face red with embarrassment, received a nod of encouragement from Harry. She grasped Ginny's hand and leaning down, she whispered, "I love you Ginny," as she brushed a stray hair from Ginny's forehead. Hermione let out a startled yelp as Ginny's hand clamped down on hers and a blue wave of light flowed from their joined hands down over Ginny's body. 

 

Running his wand over their joined hands and then over them both, Mr. Glenwick turned to Harry and said, "Well, I guess we have our anchor, don't we?" Seeing the confused look on Hermione's blushing face, he proceeded to tell her of his research.   


When he was finished Hermione asked, "Do the Weasleys know about this option?"   


"Yes. I explained all of the options to them."   


"So they know who would have to act as a anchor?"   


"Yes, I explained that to them also."   


Thoroughly panicked now, Hermione looked from Mr. Glenwick to Harry. "Harry! Ron mustn't know. You promised me he wouldn't find out! You promised!" she wailed as she collapsed, weeping onto Ginny's bed.   


Reaching awkwardly across the bed Harry tried to comfort her as the old wizard looked on. "Hermione, Hermione, listen to me. We can do this without Ron finding out. We can. It will be all right Hermione. I promised you, didn't I?" Harry said as he continued to talk softly to her.   


"How, Harry? How can you keep him from knowing? He's out there now. As soon as they come back in, he'll find out.   


"Perhaps I may be of some assistance. I'll ask only Ginny's parents to come in and then Mr. Potter can secure the area while everything is explained to them," said Mr. Glenwick.   


This statement caused Hermione to let out another cry as she buried her head in her arms. "I can't face them, Harry. I just can't, " she moaned.   


"How about just one of them then? We'll ask just the one to come in and go from there."   


Rising up her eyes red and her face tear streaked she asked, "Which one do we ask, Harry? And how do I tell them that I'm in love with both their daughter and their son? How do I do that, Harry?"   


"I don't know, Hermione. I know this must be hard for you and I'm sorry it's come to this. But we both love her and we both promised that we'd do whatever it took to help her. I'll be right here with you and if you want, I'll do all the talking."   


"Harry it's not about helping Ginny. You know that no matter what, I'm going to do that. It's about what they'll think. Not just about me, although that is important, but what they will think about Ginny too. How will they feel finding out that their only daughter loves another girl?"   


Reaching out to cup her chin in his hand, Harry looked her in the eye and said, "It's not about them. It's all about you and Ginny. You love each other and if they can't accept it, that's their problem not yours. I know this sounds strange coming from me since I really don't understand it either. But I know you really do love her and that's all that matters."   


"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, "Could you please ask Mrs. Weasley to come in then?"   


Nodding to Mr. Glenwick, Harry removed the spells around them and watched as the old wizard left.   


When he returned with a confused Mrs. Weasley in tow, Harry quickly reset them. Mrs. Weasley took in the red eyes and tear streaks of Hermione's scared face and the fiercely protective face of Harry as the old wizard guided her to a chair.  


Once she was seated Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley, Hermione is going act as the anchor. She loves Ginny and has agreed to do whatever it takes to get her back."   


Harry didn't think she could have been more completely floored if he'd told her that Lord Voldermort wanted her to give him knitting lessons. Her eyes were wide with shock and all she was able to do was say, "But --- but ---but----..." as she looked between Hermione and him.   


Gathering her courage Hermione said, "I know what you're thinking, Mrs. Weasley. I'm in love with your son so how can I be in love with your daughter too. Am I right? I don't really know how to explain it to you. I couldn't explain it to Harry either. But I do love her and she loves me. Think what you want of me but don't you dare think badly of her." Hermione's once scared face now shone with defiance as see waited for Mrs. Weasley to say something.   


Mrs. Weasley jumped when the familiar blue wave of light flowed up Ginny's arm from where her hand was clasped with Hermione's to cover her still form. Knowing that she couldn't repute what she'd just seen, she looked at Hermione's defiant face and said, "You really do love her."   


"Yes. I do"   


"And you also love Ron?"   


"Yes."   


"I don't understand," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head, "does Ron know about this?"   


"No, he doesn't. And I really don't want him finding out just now. If something goes wrong when we try to bring Ginny back I want him to know that I loved him. If he finds out about Ginny before and something goes wrong then he'd always have doubts about me having loved him. Maybe once Ginny's back I'll tell him, but not now."   


"And you're alright with this, Harry?"   


"I love Ginny and she told me that she loves me. If she and Hermione love each other then I guess that's something she'll have to try to explain to me. Even if I never understand it I'll respect it and never try to come between them."   


"Well then I guess that's settled. I may have some say so in her life because she's my daughter but I can't tell her who to fall in love with. That's between the three of you, it seems."   


"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I know you don't understand. But thank you, anyway," Hermione said.   


Mr. Glenwick chose that moment to say, "Now that all's well and good, should we let Mr. Weasley in?"   


"Please, I'd rather we didn't explain it to him now. I don't think I can face him just yet," said a blushing Hermione.   


"Perhaps Mrs. Weasley would care to explain it to him over a nice cup of tea?" the old wizard suggested as he noticed Hermione's worn look.   


"No need to worry dear, I'll explain it to him and I'll make sure that Ron's not around when I do," Mrs. Weasley assured her, earning her a quick smile of appreciation from Hermione.   


"Well, now that we have our anchor I really do need to study the proper spells and incantations that are going to be required if we are to be successful. While you explain to your husband about our now having an anchor, I'll start preparing everything."   


"How long before you're ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   


"A week. Maybe longer," he said as he gathered up his books. "These books don't go into great detail on what is required but they do reference another source. If I can find it quickly then we'll be able to start sooner."   


He turned to Harry and said, "Now if you'll remove the spells we'll let the others come in and say goodnight before we go."   


"Do they have to come in? I mean, what's Ron going to say when he sees me like this?" Hermione asked holding up her hand that was being firmly clasped by Ginny's. He's going to start asking questions when he realizes she won't let go."

"I didn't think of that now, did I," Mrs. Weasley apologised.   


"Perhaps I could tell your young man that I've bound you to her in preparation for what's to happen when bringing Ginny back. Then Mrs. Weasley can explain what we know so far, leaving out the unique quality that makes you the anchor person," the old wizard offered.   


"Why, thank you, Mr. Glenwick. I think that will do nicely. Hermione, is that alright with you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, giving her a hug.   


"Um --- yes --- I guess," Hermione stammered. She couldn't believe how nice Mrs. Weasley was being to her and was therefore thoroughly confused.   


"Alright then, Harry. Let them in, please."   


As soon as the spells were down, Mr. Weasley entered with an anxious Ron in tow. Mr. Weasley, seeing Hermione's hand locked in Ginny's and noticing how nervous she was, started to speak only to be cut off by Mrs. Weasley.   


"Now Arthur, Ron, we have to say our goodbyes. Harry and Hermione need to get their rest so be quick about it."   


"What do you mean? Isn't Hermione coming with us?" Ron asked looking at his mother in confusion.   


"Young man, as you can see, I've joined Hermione to Ginny, in the same fashion as Mr. Potter here, in preparation for our endeavor to bring your sister back," the old wizard said. "This being the case, she will have to remain here. Your mother has agreed to explain the details to you."   


"I'd rather stay with her. Just to keep her company?"   


"I'm afraid that's not an option. The endeavor will be a very trying for your young friends and they'll need all the rest they can manage before we try."   


The Weasleys, having kissed Ginny goodnight and given both Harry and Hermione hugs, waited for Ron.   


"Hurry up, Ronald. You heard Mr. Glenwick," Mrs. Weasley said giving him a stern look.   


Aware of everyone looking at him Ron, muttered a quick goodbye to Harry before giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips and whispering, "I love you" to her.   


As he turned to go Hermione reached out to stop him. Pulling him close she gave him a hug and whispered back, "I love you too" before releasing him.   


When they were gone, Mr. Glenwick used his wand to transform a couple of the chairs into a bed for Hermione before he too left, promising to return as soon as possible.   


*********

 

The silence around them was broken when Hermione spoke. "Well, that went better than I expected."   


"I'll admit I was a little surprised," Harry said.   


"Did you notice how nice she was to me? I really thought she'd be angry and yell at me or something."   


"I guess that's what I was expecting too. She has quite the temper."   


"Reminds you of Ginny, doesn't it?" Hermione said with a smile.   


Giving a short laugh Harry said, "Yeah, it does."   


The silence returned as they both lay lost in thought.   


Sometime later Harry was brought back to reality by Hermione. "Harry, I need to use the loo."   


"Um --- What did you say?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.   


"I --- um ---- need to use the loo."   


"Oh, OH! Right!. " Harry could feel his face turning red as he looked at a blushing Hermione.   


"Harry, you're not helping. I really need to use the loo!"   


Breaking out of his daze, Harry quickly summoned a bedpan while turning the curtains red. "Here you go," Harry said as he handed the bed pan to her." Seeing the shocked look on her face he quickly transformed his bed sheet into a curtain separating him from her. "I'll just be over here," he said.   


"Harry, I can't do this. It won't work," came her voice through the curtain.   


"What do you mean it won't work?"   


"It just won't."   


"Why not?"   


"Because you'll..."   


"Because I'll what?"   


"Because you'll hear me," her embarrassed voice said.   


"I'll hear you ---- What do you ----- OH!" Harry could feel his face burning as realized what she meant. "Can't you put up a silencing spell or something?"   


"Oh. I didn't even think of that."   


Harry immediately felt the spell go up around her. Realizing that he had to go too, he quickly summoned another bedpan and put up his own silencing spell.   


Finished, he cast a quick cleaning spell over himself before removing the silencing spell. Moments later he felt Hermione's spell dissipate.   


"You can remove the curtain now."   


Hearing her, he removed the curtain separating them revealing a relieved, though blushing, Hermione. He then turned the curtains around them back to white.   


"Well, that was certainly embarrassing. I don't see how you've managed to put up with it for so long Harry."  


"Didn't have much choice, did I. Besides, it was just me and Ginny. It embarrassed me at first. Her being here but it's not like she actually here, you know? Not conscious. At least I hope not." Harry's face blazed at the thought of Ginny being conscious of what went on around her.   


Breaking out in laughter Hermione said, "Oh Harry! You're never going to hear the end of it if she's been aware this the whole time."   


"What are you laughing at? You were just in the same situation, only worse, because I was here too."   


Giving him a big smile she replied, "Ah, but I used a silencing spell. Did you?"   


Hermione collapsed howling with laughter at the shocked expression and deep red face her words caused Harry.   


Later, when she'd managed to get herself under control, she spoke to Harry. He was lying with his back turned awkwardly toward her as if to ignore her. "Harry, I was just teasing you. There's no reason to be pouting about it."   


"I'm not talking to you."   


"Oh come on, Harry. I'm supposed to tease you about things like this. It's what sisters do."   


"Sister or no sister, I'm not talking to you."   


"Harry James Potter! You stop pouting this instant or I'm going to tell Ron."   


Rolling over quickly he looked at her his eyes wide in disbelief, "You wouldn't!" he cried.   


"Try me!" she said with a determined look.   


"You're mean. My sister is just plain mean," Harry moaned shaking his head slowly.   


Feeling a little bit cruel for teasing him she said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I wouldn't tell Ron. I was just playing with you."   


Seeing the sincere look on Hermione's face, Harry broke out in a smile and said, "Got you!"   


"How dare you call me mean," Hermione said indignantly as she reached over to slap him on the arm, "Here I was feeling bad about teasing you and you do this."   


Looking her in the eye Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's what brothers do," his words causing them both to break out in laughter.   


They stayed up talking until the ward grew quite around them.   


Giving a small yawn Hermione looked at Harry. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling tired."   


"I guess we should get some rest," said Harry hiding a yawn of his own.   


Hermione turned on her side to face Ginny. Brushing a wisp of hair from Ginny's face, she leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ginny. I love you." Snuggling up against her side, Hermione placed her free arm around Ginny's waist.   


Taking a queue from Hermione, Harry snuggled up to Ginny. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he said, "Goodnight, Ginny. I'll wait until I have you back to tell you how much I love you," as he lay beside her with her head under his chin and his arm wrapping around her and across Hermione's shoulders.   


"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione's sleepy voice said.   


"Goodnight, Hermione."   


 

***************

 

A little over a week later Mr. Glenwick returned late one evening. Smiling happily he told them that he'd been able to track down the source he needed and now had all the information required.   


"That's good news, Sir. When can we try to bring her back?" asked Harry.   


"Seeing as it's getting rather late it might be wise to wait until morning," replied Mr. Glenwick as he looked at his watch. "It's been a long day for some of us and everyone should be well rested before we begin."   


"I agree, Mr. Glenwick. They're both looking a bit worn, aren't they? Arthur and I will take Ron back to Grimmauld Place tonight then come back in the morning," Molly said.   


***************

 

Molly had been unable to get much sleep and was up before the sun had risen. Worried about the attempt to bring Ginny back that was to happen later on, she pestered her husband unmercifully until he was awake and ready to go to St. Mungo's.   


"But Molly dear, we don't need to be there so early," he complained, "everyone's still going to be asleep."   


"I don't care, Arthur. I just need to be with them. What if something goes wrong? We could loose anyone of them or perhaps all three, "she tearfully said.   


Gathering her into his arms, Arthur rubbed his wife's back gently while murmuring softly to her, "Its okay. Nothing's going to go wrong. I know you worried, but everything will be just fine."   


"Oh, Arthur. I don't know what I'd do if we lost Ginny," she cried. "She's my baby."   


"I know, dear. I know she is. But she's going to be just fine. You'll see," he said softly. "She has the best people helping her. They love her just as much as you do and you know they won't let anything happen to her."   


"I want her back so bad. I know how dangerous it is for the others. That they could be hurt or die trying to help her. I know I should be worried about them too. But right now I just want my little girl back." Pulling away from him she looked up, "Does that make me a bad person, Arthur? That I care more about Ginny than the others?" she asked, her face wracked with guilt.   


Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered, "No Molly it makes you a mother that loves her children very much. Now why don't we go check on our youngest?" he said kissing her softly.   


The sun was just rising when they arrived. The ward still dark and quiet. Carefully they opened the curtain slowly so as not to make any noise in case Harry and Hermione were still asleep.   


The sight before them caused Molly to smile as she squeezed Arthur's hand. Instead of being in their separate beds, all three of them were cocooned together on Ginny's. She was in the center with Harry and Hermione snuggled into her on each side, their arms draped across her, just as they were every morning it seemed.   


They had just sat down when the curtain opened and Remus slipped quietly in. He stopped, not noticing Arthur and Molly, and smiled as he gazed at the sleeping trio.   


Turning to sit down he saw the Weasleys and said in a whisper, "They look like a pile of sleeping puppies, don't they?"   


"Good morning, Remus. What brings you here so early?" Arthur asked softly.   


"Couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd check up on them."   


"Seems you and Molly had the same problem. She wouldn't stop pestering me. I finally gave up and here we are."   


"Arthur! I wasn't that bad. You're making me sound horrid," admonished Molly, slapping his arm lightly.   


"Shhh! Molly, you're going to wake them up."   


He was too late as a sleepy voice asked, "Mumm, what time is it?"   


Looking over they saw a sleepy Hermione yawing as she stretched and rolled onto her back, head turning to face them.   


Her yelp of surprise at seeing the three adults staring at her caused Harry to groan and raise his head looking around blearily.   


"Is it morning already?" he mumbled before dropping his back onto the bed.  


Getting up Mr. Weasley walked over to the beds. "I'm sorry we woke you up. Some of us just can't seem to be quiet," he said giving Molly stern look that caused her to stick her tongue out at him, their antics causing Remus to chuckle.   


Then leaning over he gathered Hermione into a hug whispering in her ear, "Thank you for loving my children."   


Releasing a blushing and amazed Hermione, he said rather loudly, "Good morning Harry. Comfortable, are you?' looking to where Harry's free hand was a little to close to his daughters breast for his comfort.  


His words caused Harry to open his eyes. It took him a minute to realize that Mr. Weasley was staring at his hand that was almost cupping Ginny's breast. Jerking his hand away, he sat up quickly. Face going red with embarrassment he sputtered out, "I wasn't --- I didn't --- I mean nothing..."   


His stutters had Hermione giggling as she watched his face rapidly going red.   


"I think you and I need to have a little talk," said Mr. Weasley, giving Harry a stern look while trying not to grin, "about you're intentions toward my daughter."   


"Now Arthur, don't go hexing the boy just yet," Remus said. "I'm sure Harry's intensions are honorable." Standing up he walked over to stand beside Mr. Weasley. "At least they'd better be or I'll be helping you hex him." Remus put in before breaking out in laughter at Harry's stunned look. His laughter causing Mr. Weasley joined him and the giggling Hermione.   


"Now you two stop teasing the poor boy. He's not even awake yet," Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way over Harry's side of the beds.   


Picking his glasses up from the night stand she handed them to him. "Don't let them get to you, Harry. They're just grumpy this morning. Didn't get enough sleep, I would imagine," she said glaring at Arthur and Remus.   


"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said putting on his glasses, "I really wasn't doing anything."   


"I know you weren't, Harry," she said giving him a quick hug, "and so do they."   


Transforming the beds that Hermione and Harry were supposed to have slept in back into chairs, they all got comfortable.   


After they'd all talked for a while, Molly noticed that Hermione was fidgeting and had a pained look on her face. Realization dawned on her and standing up she pulled Arthur to his feet. "Come on Arthur, let's get down to the cafeteria. I imagine everyone's hungry by now and we can bring something back for Hermione and Harry. Remus, you'll join us won't you?" she said as she latched onto his arm, guiding the men out of the room but not before seeing an appreciative Hermione mouthing a silent "Thank you" to her.   


No sooner were they gone that Hermione had turned the curtains red, summoned a bedpan, and put up a silencing spell. Harry wasn't too far behind her in summoning his own bedpan.   


When the adults returned an hour later, it was to a very relieved Hermione and a very hungry Harry.   


**********

 

Mr. Glenwick arrived just after lunch carrying his books and a satchel. "Good afternoon, everyone. I trust that you're both well rested," he asked looking at Hermione and Harry, "and ready to start?"   


Looking at each other, Harry shrugged and they both turned and said, "Yes, sir."   


"Good. Good. Now before we begin let's go over what we will be doing, shall we?"   


"I was just going to suggest that," Remus said. "I wasn't there when Molly went over it with Arthur."   


"Yes, well I'm sure that it won't hurt to go over it again. Just to be sure that everyone is clear as to what we will be trying to accomplish and how we will go about it."   


Having placed his books and satchel on a table he'd conjured up, the old wizard stood facing the room. "Now as I said before, this is extremely dangerous. Not just for our fair Ginny but for our young Miss Granger and Mr. Potter as well."   


Looking at his audience he asked, "Shall I continue?" Receiving nods and replies of "yes", he continued. "Alright then. First we'll need a room that I can seal once the four of us are inside. This is not only for everyone's protection but as a container for the life forces that we'll be trying to sort out. Next, I'll be drawing the gifts our Ginny gave her young beau out of him in the reverse order that he obtained them and storing them in separate containers." As he was talking he had reached into his satchel and withdrawn four small glass bottles with corks for stoppers. Placing them on the table before him he pointed his wand at them one at a time while muttering _"Engorgio"_ causing them all to grow to the size of medium sized pumpkins.   


"As I said before I can't just draw out what Ginny gave. I have to remove what belongs to Harry as well since the two are now mixed. When I've finished, our young Mr. Potter will be as our fair Ginny is now, a shell waiting to be filled. Our Miss Granger's task is to act as an anchor -- keeping Ginny here with us once Harry's influence is removed. That is why the anchor had to someone that Ginny loves and that loves her as well. The danger to Hermione comes from the fact that she is joined to Ginny who is joined to Harry. When I remove the life forces from Harry, there is the chance that they could be removed from Hermione as well. Some of the results, if this should happen, could be loss of her magic, not being able to love again, losing her soul, or going through life with no essence, being a bland person. If everything were to be drawn from her then all three could be lost forever, as there would be no one to anchor them. The danger to Harry is that while Hermione is to keep Ginny here by feeding her love to her, it is hoped that the love Ginny has already received from Harry, with help from the love she receives from Hermione, will be enough to anchor him to her. If not, then he could be lost before we can complete the task. If this were to happen, there would still be a chance to get our young Ginny back by returning the contents of the four vials to her. However she might not return as you knew her. The best thing to do in that situation would be to try and filter out everything of Harry's _before_ returning the contents to her. All traces of our young Harry would be lost forever but your Ginny should be as before."   


Seeing the turmoil on the faces before him he continued, "I told you, this would be dangerous. If any of you are having doubts, please speak up now." Receiving no replies he went on, "Once I have the four vials filled and assuming that Hermione is alright, I'll attempt to separate the contents of each vial before placing it back into our young couple in the same order that Ginny stated. If I'm unable to separate a vial then I'll be dividing it evenly between them... unless you have objections to this?" He asked looking at the Weasleys.   


Mr. Glenwick then continued, "Not dividing the vial and giving it to only one of them would cause the same effects that could endanger Hermione. What the consequences of dividing the vial may be we should have to wait and see."   


"Could you give us an idea of what might happen if you divided a vial between them?" asked Mr. Weasley.   


"Well, let's say I couldn't divide the vial containing their magical powers. If I divide it between them, then Ginny could gain or lose a power just as Harry could or they may both share the same powers."   


"So if you can't separate their souls and have to divide that vial between them, then they could wind up as being soul mates as if they had been bound together?"   


"Yes, that is possible. But on the other hand, they could share aspects of each others' soul that would make them closer than normal but not bound. If these are chances you and your wife are not willing to take then tell me now which vials not to divide if I should have too."   


"Divide them all if you have to," said Mrs. Weasley after sharing a look with her husband. "That's if it's alright with Harry. It's his life were talking about too," she said turning to face him.   


"Do whatever it takes to get Ginny back." Harry said as he looked at Ginny's still face. "Don't worry about me. Just bring her back."   


"Very well, Mr. Potter if that is your wish so shall it be. Miss Weasley will be my highest priority. Now, if there are no more questions let's get started, shall we?"   


**********

 

Hermione and Harry watched as the door to the small room they were in closed, leaving a crying Mrs. Weasley and a worried and concerned Mr. Weasley outside with a solemn Remus to keep them company.  
  
There was an audible crack as the room sealed as Mr. Glenwick cast a spell from one of the old books he carried.   


Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were lying on beds with Mr. Glenwick standing between the foot of Ginny's and Harry's beds.   


On the table beside him were the four enlarged vials, corks out, waiting to be filled.   


"Are you both ready?" asked the old man, looking at the young people in front of him.   


Harry and Hermione look at each other, eyes searching for any doubt or hesitation in the other and finding none.   


Taking a deep breath Harry said, "If something happens to me you'll tell her that I loved her, won't you?" he asked. "I want you to love her for both of us, Hermione. Never let her forget how much she's loved. Will you do that for me?"   


Tears streaming down her face, Hermione reached over Ginny to give Harry a hug. Squeezing him as tight as she could she whispered, "You'll tell her yourself, Harry. I know you will and we'll both never let her forget how much we love her.   


Seeing the amount of love and devotion that the two young people before him had for the still young girl lying between them, the old wizard was more determined than ever that nothing go wrong. Not wanting to disturb them he busied himself, making sure everything was ready.   


"We're ready now, sir," Harry said a few minutes later.   


Laying aside the book he'd been going over, Mr. Glenwick looked up to see two sets of determined eyes staring back at him.   


Straightening up as much as his old bones would allow and matching the determined look on Harry's and Hermione's faces, he said, "The first force I'll pull out of you, Harry will be your essence. Then your power, soul, and love in that order. After separating them, or not as the case maybe, I'll return them in the reverse order. Love, soul, power and essence. Hermione, I'm going to try and set a barrier around myself and Harry. I'll also set up a silencing spell. I'm hoping that these will keep anything from being drawn from you. After each vial is filled, I'll drop the spells and check on you and Ginny. Time is critical so I'll be working as fast and safely as I can. Remember Hermione, you must let Ginny know how much you love her. Never stop telling her."   


At Hermione's nod, he began.   


Reading from the book he held and waving his wand in a circle around himself and Harry, Hermione could see a wall of flickering light growing stronger around them. The knowledge seeker in her saddened at not being able to understand the spell due to the language the old wizard used to set it. She continued to watch as he set the silencing spell around them before turning her attention to Ginny.   


She started telling Ginny of her love for her, sending waves of blue light washing over her still form.  


As Hermione talked, she stole quick glances at Harry. During one of these glances, she watched as a cloud of purple and gold luminescent light rose from Harry's body before being directed by the old wizard into one of the waiting vials. Once it was all in, she saw him quickly cork it.   


Turning back to Ginny she continued to send waves of blue light washing over her as she admitted her love for her. Feeling the spells drop she looked up.   


The old wizard was running his wand over Ginny and muttering under his breath. Satisfied, he turned to her, "Are you alright? Did you feel anything at all?"   


"No, I'm fine. I didn't feel anything."   


"Good. The barrier and silencing spell must be working as I hoped. Ginny seems to be doing fine also. Just keep reinforcing her." So saying he reset the barrier and silencing spell.   


Once again, Hermione concentrated on sending her love to Ginny, the blue waves washing over her as Hermione did so.   


She missed seeing Harry's power drawn from him, glancing over just in time to see Mr. Glenwick corking a vial full of blinding white light.   


Again the spells dropped. The old wizard checked on Ginny and then asked Hermione if she was alright before raising the spells again.   


This process went on until the four vials sat in a row on the table, each glowing with different colors.   


Mr. Glenwick finished checking Ginny and turned to Hermione. "Still doing fine, I see," he said giving her a smile. "The hard parts done now, I think," he said while looking at where Harry lie, his appearance almost a carbon copy of Ginny's.   


"Will you be able to separate everything?" Hermione asked looking at the vials, she noticed only two having distinct colors swirling around in them.   


The old wizard sighed as he too looked at the vials. "I can separate their love and essences but I'm afraid that their souls and power have mixed to much to separate. I'll have to split those between them. We'll just have to wait and see what the results are afterward. Now we must proceed. I'll be placing the barrier and the silencing spell around the three of us," he said pointing to Ginny, Harry, and himself, "this time. Again this is for your protection. We want the right stuff going to the right place, don't we?   


With the barrier and silencing spell once more in place, Hermione watched as the old mans mouth moved as he recanted a spell from the book he was holding, his wand moving over the vial of green and yellow light that held love.   


As he continued to wave his wand over the vial, the lights in it stopped swirling and started to separate into two distinct layers -- green on the bottom and yellow on top. When the old wizard finished, the vial was three quarters full of green light with yellow only filling one quarter of the vial.   


Hermione kept sending blue waves of love washing over Ginny as she watched him uncork the vial.   


Again he spoke and using his wand, he started the yellow light rising out of the vial. When it was all out and before any of the green could escape, he quickly replaced the cork.   


Directing the yellow light he moved it over Harry and with an intricate flick of his wand, sent it onto his still body. Uncorking the vial he repeated the process by directing the green light into Ginny.   


Turning to the vial of deep vibrant blue that held their souls he uncorked it. As the light rose from the vial, Hermione watched as he performed a spell that caused the light to split evenly in half. These he directed first into Harry then Ginny. The same was done with the vial of blinding white light containing their magical power.   


Their essence he separated as he had their love. Again the purple of Ginny's essence outweighed the gold of Harry's as had her love outweighed his. As the last wisps of purple faded into Ginny, the old wizard staggered, almost falling to his knees. Righting himself he lowed the spells around them before collapsing into a near by chair.   


"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.   


"I'm fine. Just need to rest a bit" the old man said as he struggled to sit up straight. "Took a bit more out of me than I thought it would. Well, they seem to be looking good, don't they?" he asked pointing to Harry and Ginny. They looked like they were taking an afternoon nap and would awake at any minute.   


Hermione was shocked at how colorful and vibrant Ginny looked. She had become used to seeing her dull and colorless. Tears ran unnoticed down her face as she gazed at the beautiful girl lying beside her.   


Raising her hand, she gently caressed Ginny's cheek unaware that the hand she used was the one that had been locked with Ginny's for so long.   


  
Leaning over, Hermione kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Ginny," she said softly. "Please don't ever scare me like this again. I don't think my heart could take it."   


"Shall we let the others in?" asked Mr. Glenwick softly. "I'm sure they must be in knots by now."  


"When will they wake up?"   


"I don't know for sure but I'm quite certain that it won't be to long before they do," he said as he unsealed the room.   


The crack of the room unsealing had barley faded before the door flew open and Mrs. Weasley came rushing in with her husband and Remus close behind her.   


"Are they alri..." She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Hermione's tear streaked but smiling face leaning over her now colorful and vibrant looking daughter, Harry looking none the less for ware beside her.   


"They should be fine, just fine." Mr. Glenwick told her as he stood up and walked over to place his hand on her shoulder. "Right now they just need a little rest to let things settle back into place."   


Grabbing the old wizard, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you. Oh! Thank you," she cried before releasing him and burying her face in Mr. Weasleys chest, "They're going to be alright, Arthur. Our little girl is going to be alright," she said as tears of pent up anxiety and joy ran down her face.   


"Were you able to get everything back the way it was?" asked Mr. Weasley as he held his sobbing wife.   


"No, I wasn't. Their souls and their magical powers were mixed together to the point that they were one and the same. Their love and essences, however, were easily separated as the greatest majority of both were Ginny's. She has a great capacity for love where our Mr. Potter is only now learning what love is. The same is true for the way they live and look at their lives, judging from their respective essences. Ginny must embrace life and all the joy and wonder it brings her to the fullest where as Harry must be a very closed and guarded person."   


"When will they wake up?" Arthur asked looking over Molly's shoulder at Ginny's sleeping form. "How long until we know if she's changed or not?"   


"I don't know. It could be minutes or a couple of hours at most. But I wouldn't worry about Ginny. Yes, she might have more magical ability than she did before and yes, she might be soul bonded to Harry now but she will still be Ginny. Her love will still be the same and her essence, the very thing that makes her who she is, that's still the same. Now if you'll all excuse me I think it's time for me to go."   


"But Mr. Glenwick, surely you'll stay until they wake up?" Hermione asked.   


Smiling softly at her he replied, "No, my dear. This is a time for the family to be together."   


"But Harry will want to thank you. Please, you must stay."   


"Thank you for your offer but as I said, this is a time for family." Placing the now empty and shrunken vials in his satchel and gathering up his books, the old wizard made his goodbyes and left.  


**********

 

Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she took a deep cleansing breath and stretched slightly. Feeling her hand come into contact with something, she reluctantly opened her eyes.   


Turning to see what she had touched, she smiled as she took in the peaceful look on Hermione's sleeping face. Rolling onto her side she snuggled up against her, breathing in her warm sent and relishing in the feel of her body against hers.   


Brushing a stray strand of hair form Hermione's face she couldn't resists as she brought her mouth to hers. Trailing her tongue against Hermione's lips she finally gained entrance as her actions caused Hermione to moan softly while opening her mouth. Rolling her tongue softly against hers, she gently increased the intensity. Her actions were met as Hermione's tongue slowly started dancing with hers.   


She could feel Hermione coming awake as the kiss deepened and she let out a moan as Hermione's tongue trailed along hers.   


She was shocked when Hermione abruptly broke the kiss, pushing her away while shouting, "GINNY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" before crushing her in a tight hug.  


Her shock grew when she heard her mother's voice cry out, "Ginny! My baby, are you alright?" before being crushed once more as her mother's arms wrapped around her and Hermione, hugging them so hard she could hardly breathe.   


"Now Molly, let the poor girl breathe." She heard her father's voice say as her mother let go of her and moved back.   


Shocked to the point of being speechless, she could only stare at her father and mother standing by her bed with Remus beside them.   


She was completely stunned when she heard a voice say, "Hello Ginny. I'm glad you're back." Whipping her head around she found herself staring into Harry's deep green eyes.   


"What ---- No ---- Dreaming ----- Can't b..." were the words she managed to get out before she collapsed and darkness again claimed her.  


The sound of soft voices talking near by woke her.   


Lying with her eyes closed she tried to determine if she was really awake or dreaming. She had been dreaming last time. No way could her parents and Remus have been in the same room while she and Hermione were snogging in bed. The topping on the cake was Harry being in bed with them. There was just no way she could of been awake. It had to be a dream.   


Listening to the voices around her she swore it was Madam Pomfrey's voice saying, "Now Molly, I told you she's fine. It was probably the shock of finding herself in a strange place with everyone surrounding her that caused her to faint. She's going to be weak for awhile. It's been over a month since she's eaten anything solid and her body needs time to recover."   


Recover? From what? She couldn't remember anything happening to her. She must still be dreaming.  


"Listen to Poppy. You know she's right," Ginny heard her Dad saying.   


"They're right." A voice that could only be Hermione's said, "Ginny was fine when she woke up. She was just shocked to find everyone here."   


"I don't blame her. I'd be shocked too after the lip lock you two had on each other." Harry's distinctive voice added.   


Letting out a startled gasp she opened her eyes.   


Sitting in a semi-circle by her bed were her parents, Remus, Harry, and Hermione with Madam Pomfrey standing beside her mother.   


She could see that Hermione's face was red with embarrassment even though her hands were covering it. _Oh no,_ she thought, _I wasn't dreaming._ As this thought went through her mind she could feel her own face flushing with embarrassment. This time her mother didn't rush over and crush her in a hug. Instead she walked over and took her hand before asking her if she was alright.   


Seeing the love and concern in her mother's eyes she nodded her head, "I'm okay, Mum. What's been going on?"   


"Ginny dear," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to stand beside the bed. "What's the last thing you remember before waking up?"   


Blushing deeply Ginny dropped her eyes, "You mean earlier with Hermione?"   


"No dear, before that. What do remember before that?"   


Closing her eyes she tried to remember. A smile crossed her face as she remembered teaching Hermione how to snog. A sigh escaped her as she recalled the night she and Hermione had spent in each other's arms. Their body's wrapped around each other, touching, feeling, and pleasuring.   


Then she remembered her confrontation with Harry in the common room. Silencing and binding him to get him to listen to her and the wait for his answer. She sat up abruptly, a sharp "No!" breaking from her as she locked eyes with Harry and remembered his answer.  


Her mother's arms were instantly around her pulling her into a warm safe hug. "There, there baby it's alright," she whispered as she rubbed her daughters back. "It's alright now."   


"I lied to you, Ginny," Harry's quite voice said. "I should have been brave like Hermione and told you that I loved you. I might have that night when you told me you loved me."   


Peering out from her mother embrace Ginny saw Harry standing by her bed, a concerned Hermione beside him. "But you wouldn't let me talk," he continued. "You wanted me to think about it and I did. At first I was so happy that I yelled it out for anyone to hear. Then I got to thinking about how much danger you'd be in if Voldemort found out about us. I realized that he'd stop at nothing to torture or kill you just to get to me. I couldn't put you in that kind of danger. So I lied to you. I was willing to drive you away even if it meant loosing you to someone else just to keep you safe."   


Her eyes now locked on his she listened. "When I found out what you did and that I might loose you forever, I felt as if my heart was breaking. Then I saw you here at the hospital lying in that bed so still and colorless. I told myself that if you ever came back to us I'd tell you that I love you and I'd never stop telling you for the rest of my life," Harry said as he reached out for the hand that she was unaware of holding out to him, just as she was unaware of the tears running down her cheeks. As their hands touched, there was a flash of blue light. Their eyes locked and Ginny knew that everything he'd said was true. He loved her. She also knew that from this time on, their souls were bound together forever.   


How she wound up in his arms she wasn't sure but his arms were around her and he was kissing her, somewhat clumsily but still kissing her. It was one of the best kisses she'd ever received.   


As they broke apart, Ginny saw Hermione standing nearby and winking at her, said, "I think I'm going to like giving you snogging lessons, Mr. Potter."   


Her remark caused Hermione to breakout in laughter that only increased, even as she blushed, when Harry replied, "If you can teach me how to kiss like you and Hermione were then I'm all for it."   


Standing her ground, a faint blush covering her face, Ginny said, "I think that might be possible."   


During this whole episode Ginny had been completely unaware of the other people in the room. But at her last statement her mother let out a strident, "Ginevra Molly Weasley! The very idea! You certainly didn't get that attitude from me."   


At her mother's outbreak she blushed profusely as she remembered the adults around her. She noticed that Harry and Hermione were blushing as well, both having a hard time acknowledging the adults.   


"Now Molly, I seem to remember a rather head strong and forward young lady when I was at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley said as he put his arms around her. "I'd say our daughter takes after her more than she's willing to admit."   


"Arthur, I never..," she stopped as he kissed her gently on the lips before whispering quietly in her ear, "Yes, you did. Remember that evening down by the lake?" His remark making her blush.  


"Now I think it's time we sent for the others, don't you?" Mr. Weasley said as he released his wife. "I'm sure Ron's climbing the walls worrying about Hermione."   


"Hermione, does Ron know? About us, I mean?" Ginny asked. "Because it seems like everybody else does."   


"No. I haven't told him and everyone's agreed not to say anything to him until I decide whither or not to tell him."   


Taking Hermione's hand Ginny turned to face the room. "I love her and if anybody wants to get upset about it then get upset with me. Don't anyone dare get mad and take it out on her," she stated a defiant look on her face.   


"Hermione said almost the same thing to me a long time ago." Molly said placing her hand over the girls'. I told her then that while I may not understand it, it wasn't my place to tell you who to fall in love with. That it was between you and her and Harry. Your father agreed with me when I told him."   


Releasing Hermione's hand Ginny gave her mother a hug, thanking her before practically jumping in her fathers arms, hugging him for all she was worth. "Thank you, Daddy for not hating me," she said softly her face buried in his neck as he held her.   


"How could I ever hate my little firecracker?" he whispered calling her by the pet name he'd given her when she was little. "You're my little girl and no matter what, I'll always love you."   


Giving him another squeeze she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Daddy," she said breaking away.   


Returning to Hermione's side, she took her hand in hers and smiled when Hermione squeezed it.   


"That just leaves you, I guess," she said turning to face Harry.   


Giving her a crooked grin he said, "Hermione and I have had a lot of time together, and I do mean a lot of time, to discuss this and I'm fine with it." Seeing Ginny's confused look he continued, "I know without a doubt that Hermione loves you. I've seen proof of that. And from what I've seen and heard since you woke up, I know that you love her. I also know that you love me just as much, if not more than I love you. I'm not sharing your love with her. What you feel for her doesn't take anything away from what you feel for me. Our souls are joined. There's no lies or deceit between us. So like I said, I'm fine with it."   


Smiling brightly she reached out, pulling Harry into a three way hug with Hermione. "I love you both so much," she said as tears of joy ran down her face.   


After they'd hugged each other for a few minutes she broke away. Giving everyone a puzzled look, Ginny asked, "Just how long was I out and why?"   


She was rendered speechless once again when Madam Pomfrey, who had been standing quietly near the door, answered, "It will be seven weeks tomorrow, dear."  


**********

 

Ginny sat quietly as Harry told her of the events that happened after he'd left her standing in the common room. Her parents having left to let everyone know that she was alright. When he got to the part where he'd fought and killed Snape, she reached out and hugged him as did Hermione. She, until now, hadn't known that Harry was the one that had killed their former Potions Professor. Harry only stopped talking when he reached the point where he was knocked unconscious and then Remus took over the storytelling.   


When Remus recanted the list of Professors and students killed, Ginny broke down, crying uncontrollably, Hermione and Harry wrapping her in a soft warm hug as they tried to comfort her, their own tears mingling with hers. As Remus told her of their courage and how they'd held of the Death Eaters, saving untold lives until help had arrived, Ginny was able to smile a little as she recalled her lost friends.   


Her smile grew a little more when Remus told her how Harry had sent Madam Pomfrey and another Healer flying when they'd tried to stop him from seeing her. She even managed a small laugh when he told her how they'd landed six feet away, flat on their bums.   


She grew serious, however, when Hermione told of the confusion, what with all of the wounded and dying after the fight. The numbers were so great that the school infirmary had filled up so quickly that all of the remaining injured were being sent straight to St. Mungo's for treatment, leaving students wandering around calling for their sisters, their brothers, cousins or friends while Healers and professors tried to restore order and tend to the injured.   


Hermione then told Ginny how she had been found later, lying on the common room floor by a third year girl that had come screaming, thinking Ginny was dead. Everyone had assumed that she had been cursed by someone but nobody could figure out how an enemy could get into the common room to do it. It was only after Harry had regained consciousness and told of the encounter between them that the cause of her situation was known. She hadn't been cursed but was the victim of a mangled binding spell that had drained her of everything, leaving an empty shell behind.   
  
As the story continued to unfold, with Harry or Remus adding bits when needed, Ginny realised just how lucky she was. If anyone of a number of things had gone wrong or not been present, not only herself but Hermione or Harry could be dead or spell damaged by now.   


She was amazed at the risks that they'd taken to bring her back and she cried at the knowledge that they loved her so much they would willingly die for her.   


When the story had reached its end the room was silent. No one wanting to break the stillness. Each lost in their own thoughts.   


A knock on the open door startled them and they watched as a young wizard dressed in ministry robes entered.   


"Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for Harry Pot... Oh! There you are," he broke off noticing Harry's scar. Walking over to Harry, he pulled a scroll tied with a bright deep blue ribbon from his sleeve. Handing it to Harry, he said, "Congratulations, Mr. Potter," and seeing Ginny's hand in Harry's, continued, "and to you too, Mrs. Potter. May you have a happy and joyful life together." With that said he turned and left the room.  


"Harry? Did he just call me Mrs. Potter?" asked a stunned Ginny.   


"Yeah. I think so," said an equally stunned Harry.   


Reaching over, Hermione pulled the scroll from Harry's limp hands. Opening it she read aloud, "This certificate is to announce the Soul Bonding of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley on this the 24th day of February in the year 1997. May their lives together be long and may all rejoice in their happiness." Finished, she sat stunned, trying to take in what she'd just read.   


Harry jumped when Remus shook his hand, "Congratulations, Harry. You couldn't have picked a better wife than Ginny. Oh I can't wait to see the look on Molly's face when she hears about this," Remus said a big smile covering his face.   


His words shocked Ginny and snatching the scroll from Hermione, she quickly read it. "Oh! Harry! We're really married," a dazed Ginny said as she held the scroll out to him.   


When his glazed eyes rose up to meet hers she said, "You get to tell my parents. I don't want to die just yet."   


Harry was unable to reply as the whole Weasley clan chose that moment to arrive, engulfing them in shouts of joy and happiness.  


Ginny was swept off her feet by Bill who was hugging her tightly and telling her how glad he was to have his little sister back safe and sound. Before she could catch her breath, Charlie grabbed her and crushing her to him, told her not to do anything so stupid again, the sting of his words lessened by the tears running down his face. She was then passed on to the twins who, caught up in the moment, hugged her tightly before realizing what they were doing. Breaking away, they commenced telling her that they'd lost valuable time working on their new product line with worrying about her and she now owed them the honor of testing their latest creations for them.   


Ginny was surprised the most by Ron who kissed her forehead before hugging her and telling her it was good to have her back. As she looked at her youngest brother, she was struck by how confident and mature he seemed. She was unable to say anything to him as he'd already caught sight of Hermione and started making his way to her.   


Looking around for Harry, she saw that the twins had him pinned and were badgering him about something that had him growing red with embarrassment.   


She had just reached Harry, intent on rescuing him, when she heard Tonks' voice ring out, "Bloody hell! Harry and Ginny are married!"   


At her outburst, the room went dead quiet.   


Looking over, Ginny saw Tonks standing by the chair Harry had been sitting on, the scroll opened in her hands.   


"Well I guess that saves me having to tell you parents," Harry said taking hold of her hand.


End file.
